Be my rebel?
by Misty Rhain
Summary: Sky Johnson. Just a girl in a care home. That's what she thought. But she doesn't know that she has a lot of adventures ahead of her after the Elm Tree gang move into her home. LIAM/OC Rated T for swears and stuff.
1. Introducing

"SKY! COME DOWN!" Jen one of our 3 care workers yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I rolled my eyes and pounded down the stairs, jumping the last 3 steps and landing swiftly on my feet

"Yeah Jen?" I as poking my head around the door of the office

"Show our new guests their rooms." she told me sternly. I took the clip board off of her and I looked up and saw around 11 kids, a few my age maybe older.

"Why do I have to do it?!" I whined.

"Skylar Rhain Johnson…" she growled making me look back down at the clipboard

"Right then…" I sighed. I grinned and motioned for the kids standing there with bags to follow me. I made my way up the stairs and read the 1st pair "Jezzabell and Tee…" I muttered "Ok so… JEZZA!" I banged hard on the wooden door to my friends door

"Yeah?" she opened the door smiling slightly

"Say hello to ya new room mate!" I grinned looking at the piece of paper "Tee."

"Hi." She shyly greeted Jezza and made her way inside the baby blue room covered in posters

"Jezza. Tee. Tee. Jezza." I smiled and walked out of the room and read the next

"Gus and Jake…" a boy with curly black hair and a serious expression stepped forward and I nodded running up 3 small steps and opening the door to the nerd of a boy I really dislike.

"Sup Jakey boy. You got you're self a new roommate. Enjoy" I smiled sarcastically and walked away, not even looking at his expression. Again I read the name off of the board and grinned. This should be good.

"Elektra and Sheena…" I smirked as I a girl with brown hair and blue streaks reluctantly stepped forward. I walked into the room next to Jake's and opened it.

"Hey Sheena! I went out of my way and got you a room mate" I smiled with fake cheeriness

"Get lost brat. I don't NEED a room mate." she sneered throwing a blue cushion at my head, messing up my brunette hair.

"Whatever. You got one." I muttered walking out listening to them make small talk. "Carmen and Lizzie… Oh god pink hell" I muttered looking down "THE PINK PALACE AWAITS US!" I screamed not that enthusiastically. I walked down to the next room and opened it. Pink. EVERYWHERE. Ergh

"Lizzie? Oh hey. You've got a new room mate" she raised an arched eyebrow and I shrugged showing her Carmen. She immediately brightened seeing her pink clothes and I chuckled.

"Johnny and Trey." I sighed "This is taking forever." I whined and trudged up the stairs to Trey's door and opened it

"TREEEEEEEY You gotta new room mate" I smiled weakly and walked out leaving Johnny with Trey. "By the way I never asked, which house did you come from?" I ask

"Elmtree house…" the girl with a side pony tail muttered

"Oh…" Elmtree house was burnt down yesterday but none are injured or… dead. "I'm sorry…" I decided to change the subject and read the next pair out "Frank and Harry?" 2 boys stepped forward and I nodded walking up to the second room on the 3rd floor. "This is a room that's never been used so we can decorate it for you if you want." I smiled at them and walked out.

"Lily and Lola." I chuckled and hopped to the room next to Frank and Harry's. "Lolaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, you gotta new room mate! Her name's Lily" I smiled as the brunette looked up from her phone and smiled brightly at the guests

"Nice to meet you all and I'll get the other bed out for ya Lily." Lily smiled at Lola and nodded setting her bag on the floor.

"Take the boys next door down to the den later!" I hollered, skipping out and jumping a bit.

"Rick and Tyler?" two boys again stepped forward and I walked into another sorta blank room with 2 beds "Again we can decorate it and just knock on Lola's door. She'll take you down to the den." They nodded and set the bags on the beds. I walked out and saw a brunette standing there. I looked down and noticed his name wasn't there.

"Your name isn't on here." I muttered looking up "JEN?!" I walked down the stairs, also hearing footsteps behind me.

"Yeah Sky?" she asks from the bottom of the stairs

"Umm… his name isn't on here." I tell her pointing to the freckled brunette.

"Oh. That's strange. Pass it me" I threw the board to her and she caught it staring at the paper

"Ummm well I can't phone Maddie and Clive since they left their phones here; they're probably stuck in traffic and I'm guessing we have no other rooms so put him in you're room for now." she frowned slightly and me and Liam went wide eyed

"No way! I don't even know the guy!" I protest "And I'm pretty sure it's against the rules!"

"Yeah I mean she's a girl!" he agreed with me and I raised an eyebrow looking at him. He shrugged and smirked

"Just for tonight Sky!" Jen said with pleading eyes. I growled slightly and grabbed the boys hand dragging him up the stairs to my sky blue room. I walked over to the spare bed in the corner and set it up.

"You can put your bag over there. I'm sure Maddie and Clive will be back tonight." I muttered frowning. He nodded and smiled at me

"Thanks. You've been… um nice to show us our rooms…" he smirked at me and I nodded

"I really had no choice but it's nice having others here just before Christmas." I grinned and he furrowed his eyebrows together, "We've put the decorations up in the den. That's were we hang out usually." He nods and sits one of my bean-bags. I stand, happy with the bed.

"Let's go to the den." I grinned walking out of my room, which I now have to share with a boy that I don't mind much.


	2. Sing Songs

**Forgot to do the disclaimer in the last chapter. So I'm doing it now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TBR. Although I wish I did…**

I walk down with Liam to the den. Talking about random things which we laugh at. This is kinda easy. I really like his smile. It could light up a whole town. I jumped into the den still smiling like a lunatic. I check out all the red and green decortions we put up 2 weeks ago and in the corner room. In all it's glory. The Christmas Tree.

"Nicki!" June, the youngest kid at 5, ran up to me and hugged my legs

"What's up short stack? I laugh

"I found new friends" I think she means our guests, which were all there talking and laughing like we've known each other for forever.

"That's awesome June. Why don't you go play with Harry?" I say pointing to the blonde who was hugging a giraffe plushie. She nods and untangles herself from me, running to him and saying something. He instantly brightens and they run off. Aw.

"Well. Looks like your good with kids" Liam laughed from beside me.

"Yeah yeah whatever, freckles." I giggle walking away and sitting on a beanbag. "So what we talking about?" I ask them

"You. Remember when you pretended to be batman last Christmas and climbed up the tree and jumping off." Lola giggled whilst I growled, grabbing Trey's guitar strumming it lightly.

"You play?" Lizz gasped.

"Yup. Have done since I was 9." I mutter concentrating on the guitar

"Sing then. We know you sing…" Jake grinned. Can I slap him?

"No thanks." I mutter still concentrating

"PLEEEEEEASEEEEEEEEEE!" Tee stretched with them adorable puppy dog eyes

"If y'all shut up I might" I grinned. I stared at them, sighing; I started to stum:

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty_

_Is the face in the mirror looking back at you_

_You walk around here thinking you're not pretty_

_But that's not true, cause I know you_

_Hold on baby you're losing it_

_The water's high you're jumping in to it _

_And letting go and no one knows_

_That you cry but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone_

_Guess its true that love is all you wanted_

_Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change_

_Hoping it will end up in his pocket _

_But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain_

_Oh cause it's not his price to pay_

_It's not his price to pay_

_Hold on baby you're losing it_

_The water's high you're jumping in to it _

_And letting go and no one knows_

_That you cry but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone_

_oh oh oh oh_

_Hold on baby you're losing it_

_The water's high you're jumping in to it _

_And letting go and no one knows_

_That you cry but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone_

_oh oh oh oh_

_You're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone_

I sighed putting the guitar down looking at my hands

"WOW! HOLY BISCUITS! DID YOU WRITE THAT?!" Jezza screamed hugging me. I nodded still fiddling with my hands

"It's awesome!" Carmen squealed jumping up. I blocked out everyone else but I still heard what they said and felt what they did. Sheena and Elektra just walked out, arms crossed. The others hugged me.

I hadn't sung since my parents died in the car accident. I swore to myself not to but I feel like I trust them. They're my friends. Even though I've known some of them for less than 2 hours.

"Ok. I'm going to see what we're having for dinner" I mutter standing and walking to the kitchen

"She didn't even answer my question" I heard Tyler say. I walked into the kitchen and sat on a stool near the black and white island. I placed my head on the island top and sighed. Should I have sung in front of them? I don't know…

"Hey." I heard a voice. Soft, almost soothing. I took my head up and saw Liam

"Oh hey." I smiled

"Checking what's for dinner? Really?" he asked, smirking

"Whatever, freckles." I laugh.

"You gunna keep calling me that?" he asked

"Yup. What you gunna do about it?" I laugh

"This" he grabs me and starts to tickle my sides making me laugh uncontrollably.

"S-stop i-i-it!" I manage to splutter over laughs

"NEVER! NO MERCY FOR THE BRUNETTE!" he screams still tickling me, making me laugh harder at his stupid-ness.

"T-that d-d-doesn't m-make s-sense!" I laugh. Right I've had enough. I kick him in his, you-know-where, and run away up to my room while he groans in pain. I close the door and hide under his bed covers. Why? I do not know…

"Really Sky?" he laughs. I felt him walk slowly up to me and he ripped the covers off my head smirking.


	3. Oh My

I walked into Harry's room, the room that helps me think, and sat on Liam's bed opening the page in my songbook, which is the most precious thing to me ever and wrote a new entry.

_It's been a week since the Elm Tree kids arrived. They've been awesome to hang with and stuff and I've grown closer to Liam slightly. He's been totally broken up about Frank getting adopted. Yes Frank has left Grove Hill and Elm Tree. Liam's moved in with Harry now which I think is so cute. Right now I'm in Harry's room and writing in my book about ideas for a song. I don't know why but giraffes make me think of Superman...We watched it last night… _I grinned and wrote down ideas:

…_Tall dark and Superman…_

…_To save the world or go to work…_

…_I hang on to every word you say…_

…_You smile and say how are you and I say just fine…_

…_I forget to tell you I love you…_

…_I'll love you forever…_

…_Something in his deep brown eyes makes me forget about his bad reputation…_

…_He's complicated. He's irrational…_

…_I always forget to tell you I love you…_

…_I'm love-struck and looking out the window…_

…_I LOVED YOU FROM THE VERY FIRST DAY!..._

_SKYLAR RHAIN JOHNSON XXX_

"SKY LUNCH!" Maddie called from the bottom of the stairs. I put the purple notebook down on the bed and walked out of the room.

Carmen's POV :O Holy biscuits!

I was walking down the stairs when I forgot to ask Liam something so I walked over to Harry's room, where he'll be sleeping from now on x), and opened the door. No one was in there but something caught my eye. A little purple leather notebook with the letter S in diamonds on the front, on the bed. I grinned to myself and picked it up flicking through pages. At the bottom of every page it had SKYLAR RHAIN JOHNSON, written on it. This must be Sky's songbook. I flipped to the last entry which was dated today and read threw it. The more I read the more shocked I became. Sky's in love with LIAM! I giggled and stuffed the book into my pink hoody and ran down the steps. I jumped into the kitchen and sat next to Tee and Jezza.

"Why so smiley?" Sky asked me poking my cheek with her finger.

"No reason" I grinned digging into the chicken and mash Maddie had made

"Any new songs Sky?" Tee asked her

"Nope. Just ideas." This made me choke on my chicken. IDEAS?! IT LOOKS LIKE WHOLE FRICKEN SONG TO ME! "You ok Carm?" she asked

"Yup. Super" I smiled

~After lunch~

"Sky help me with the dishes" Maddie asked her smiling brightly, she nodded getting up and taking the dishes. Everyone else left and I pulled Tee, Jezza, Lilly and Lola by their arms

"Wow Carmen what's up?" Lilly asked

"Sky's in love with Liam!" I whispered/shouted

"Do you have proof?" Tee and Jezza ask in unison

"I read her songbook. Read the last entry" I hopped up and down handing them the book. Once they all read it they all went wide eyed

"HOLY COW!" Jezza shrieked jumping up and down.

"Should we tell Liam?" Lilly asked

"Tell Liam what?" a voice asked behind us. We turned and saw the one and only Liam O'Donovan.

"Hey Liam…" I muttered looking down

"What did you do?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Well Carmen found Sky's songbook. We read the last entry and umm… look…" Lola muttered passing him the book. A few moments later he was big eyed and red. Ha.

"Is this a jo-" he was cut off by screaming up stairs. I gulped and ran up with the others in front.

"WHERE THE HECK IS MY BOOK?!" Sky was in Harry's room searching through stuff and screaming. "That book has my whole life in it. My feelings, thoughts, memories and most importantly songs. It's my diary, journal and songbook all rolled into one. If anyone else reads it I will DIE!" she screamed still searching. And screaming.

"Calm down! We'll find it!" Rick smiled grabbing her shoulders; she nodded and paced. She looked over to me who was clutching the book, hoping she wouldn't see it. But she did. I gulped as she glared at me.

"What. Did. You. Read?" she snarled making me tense and look down. She ripped the book from my grasp and walked out, Growling.


	4. First Kisses

I woke up to light beaming through my purple open curtains. I groaned and threw a pillow to the window

"GO AWAY SUN!" I yelled at the window… Ok there's no way I'll get back to sleep now. I sighed placing my bare feet onto the cold hardwood, getting up and walking over to were my uniform sat. I picked it up and walked to the bathroom starting a warm shower. I stripped and jumped in, letting the water hit my bare body.

I am not wearing that. I picked up the black skirt and rolled my eyes, it was knee length. I grabbed the scissors and cut the bottom of it neatly. I took off the towel, putting on my under garments and then put on the now short thigh high skirt. I grinned at my skirt and put on the white shirt, leaving 3 buttons un-done. I stared at the blue blazer in horror. Ew. I threw it to the corner and grabbed my blue cardigan, shrugging it on to myself and rolling the long sleeves back. I smiled and put on my knee high blue socks and scrunched them down, slipping my black converse. I smiled brightly at my uniform and brushed my brown hair until it was smooth, waiting for my curling iron, that I got from my last foster parents, to warm up. Once it did I curled all of my hair except my bangs. I left them to cover one of my blue eyes. Next I applied my eyeliner, I didn't need mascara since my lashes are already long. When I was happy with my appearance I skipped out of the room and down the stairs making sure I grabbed my black smiley face messenger bag and IPod with headphones. I picked up the tie from the chair in the corner and wrapped it around my neck. I'll tie it later.

I trudged down the first set of stairs before bumping into Liam. He had his shirt hanging, his tie loose, 2 buttons undone and the blazer sleeves rolled up.

"Morning Liam." I smiled at him, as he looked me up and down "Like what you see?" Liam O'Donovan blushed and returned the grin on his face

"Mornin' Sky" he mutters walking beside me.

**Liam's POV :o**

I walked out of my room, head in the clouds, bumping into Sky in the process. She looked badass. Her white shirt hung loosely around her body and her skirt had probably been cut to be shorter. It just covered the top bit of her thigh. Tie wrapped around her neck and a blue cardigan with the sleeves rolled up. I felt a blush creep up onto my face when she noticed me staring and grinned.

"Mornin' Sky" I mutter walking beside her, arms touching.

"Soooo Did you sleep well?" she asks

"Not really." I smirk. It's true. I tossed and turned. Debating with myself. _Do I like her? No. Yes. No. Yes. No._

"That explains your bags" she grins poking my cheek with her finger.

"Ha… yeah…" I sighed

"BREAKFAST!" Jen's voice echoed through the house as we walked down the stairs.

"Wait." She muttered dragging me back up the stairs. "If you let Jen see you with your bags and that she'll probably start questioning you and that. Might be funny, but you're my friend sooo…" she smiles and walks into her room sitting me down on the bed.

"Is this necessary?" I asked her as she applied some gooey tan stuff onto my face with her ring finger. Although it did feel nice…

"Yup. Do you **want **Jen to question you on why you have bags under you're eyes the size of saucepans?" she asked raising an eyebrow straightening up.

"Uhh… No." I muster a smile as she continues with her work leaning very close. I swallow hard and look away from her.

"Don't move!" she grins moving my head with her other hand, she wipes her finger under my eye and concentrates. I stare into her electric blue eyes as she works. My eyes travel down her face to her lips. "Don-" she stares back at me, a blush rising to her cheeks. My eyes flicker down to her lips again as she does mine. I lean in and before I knew it my lips were on hers. She took a second to register what was happening before she kissed me back. She tasted like coke and toffee. I smiled into the kiss and it downed on me.

_No. I don't like her._

…

_I Love Skylar Rhain Johnson._


	5. AWWW

Sky's POV

"I-I got to go…" I walked straight out of the room and down the stairs. "Morning' Jen." I muttered sitting on the seat near Carmen. I ignored the grins and smirks and ate my Nutella chocolate covered toast.

"You alright?" Tee asked, generally concerned

"Yeah. Yeah fine." I smiled at her and she nodded carrying on the conversation with her brother. Soon enough a red faced Liam walked in, getting looks between him and me. I rolled my eyes and got up, walking into the over-grown garden.

What's wrong with me?

Did I like it?

Why don't I want to face him?

I shook the thoughts out of my head and kicked a few stones, walking deeper in the forest like garden. Stopping I looked down at my converse and smiled.

I did like it. A lot, so much that I think I'm in love…

No. Love doesn't exist…

But I did like it so maybe it does-

"Sky! Come on!" I nodded and over to Maddie, who's probably dropping us off. A new school year, this'll be interesting… I skipped over to the Grove Hill bus and hopped in, probably smiling like a maniac. I took my regular seat next to Jezzabell and looked out of the window. "Everyone here?" I nodded at Maddie and sighed leaning back in my seat

"Sky?" I looked over to the blonde next to me and raised a brow

"Yeah?" I asked

"Are you ok? Like really, your smiling like your life depends on it.

"Yeah I'm fine!" I gave her a look and turned back to the window.

Before I knew it we were already at school, getting off.

"Later people!" I walked off trying to look for my friends. I noticed them by the bike shed and ran over to them, still smiling.

"Hey smiley" Drake, the dyed red head with a great music taste I must add, laughed hugging me "Long time no see" I nodded

"Yeah! I've been stuck inside most days." I laughed

"Figures. You didn't even meet us at the park last weekend" Grace laughed. I nodded and smiled

"Where's Chlo?" I asked

"She's 'ill'" Grace answered. I chuckled and nodded, sitting myself on Drake's lap. Him and me always had this 'brother sister' relationship, some even think we're cousins.

"Hey Sky!" Rick smiled at me and I smiled back

"Rick these are my friends, Drake and Grace" he nodded to Drake and smiled to Grace who weirdly blushed? Aw. Then the one and only Liam O'Donovan walked towards us looking at the ground

"Umm Sky can you show me towards the office?" I nodded to him and waved bye to my friends, heading towards the office. Rick stayed with Grace and Drake.

"So…" I muttered awkwardly

"So..." he seemed to be debating to himself. He finally groaned and turned towards me "Look about the kiss-" I cut him off by laughing slightly

"It's OK. I liked it." I smiled at him and walked into the white door; the office

"You-You did?" he asked walking in behind me, pushing the door out of his face

"Liam O'Donovan. Nervous. Around me!" he chuckled as I fake swooned

"So what does this make us now?" he asked

"I don't know. You tell me" I smiled pushing him towards the wall

"If I'm thinking what you're thinking, I like it" he grinned and leaned in

"O'Donovan! Johnson! DETENTION!" Ms. Hughs, my form tutor shouted walking away

"You said you haven't been to the office…" I giggled as he kissed my cheek and lead me to the door of the office again.

"I wanted to talk to you"


	6. Be Mine?

**Beautifully Mad: Thanks for reviewing… 5 FLIPPING TIMES! :D ******hands cookie****** ^w^**

**DreamerCarroll15: THANKS FOR REVIEWING! :D ******hands cookie****** ^w^**

I mentally groaned as my maths teacher, Ms. Collins, droned on… and on… and on… I felt my eyes droop until something softly hit my hand. I looked down and saw a note, raising an eyebrow I opened it up and read it

_You ok? :/ ~Grace_

I laughed silently. Grace came to class! I picked up my ball-point pen and wrote

_Yeah… x) ~Sky _

I neatly threw it back, making it land on her desk perfectly. I smiled and replayed today's events. But the one thing that stuck in my head, was the kiss. I felt something. Sparks? Ha yeah. I lost interest in that fairytale crap years ago. I giggled and doodle in my planner. Ignoring the stares I was getting when Liam walked into the room.

~AFTER SCHOOL :O~

I walked home with Liam, Elektra and Sheena that afternoon. Surprisingly they actually talked to Liam and me! Liam had his arm draped around my shoulders loosely, stealing kisses every what 2 minutes? Sheena and Elektra just gagged.

We got back to Grove in less than 10 minutes tops. I smiled and skipped inside and into the white kitchen, where I sat on a chair and dug into the cake slice in my place. I smiled happily when I finished and put my dish in the sink, walking up to my bedroom. I sighed happily and fell backwards onto the bed. I laughed and got up, picking out clothes to wear. I put on a peach t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black converse, the best friend bracelet me, Chlo and Grace have and the multi-coloured bracelet Drake got me. I let my hair fall onto my back and I applied lipgloss walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey beautiful" I grinned a goofy grin when Liam walked into the room. I smiled at him and got up off of the bed I sat down on "Everyone's down stairs wanna come?" I nodded and walked with him down the steps, holding hands as usual. I smiled at everyone walking in.

"ARE YOU TWO LIKE A COUPLE NOW?!" Carmen giggled

"I don't know…" I muttered. Seriously, he hasn't asked me. I looked towards Liam who just had his eyebrows knitted together. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Lilly and chatted with the girls.

~10 minutes later~

I sighed and got up, after being called for dinner. I walked past the toy cupboard, only to be pulled in. I kicked the shin of the person and growled.

"Sky!" the person grabbed my arm and turned me around. The light turned on and I noticed the sparkling chocolate eyes and the cockey grin

"Yes Liam?" I asked with fake sweetness. Yeah I know I'm being a bitch but I'm quite peed. What shocked me next was that he got down on one knee and took out a ring.

"Be My Rebel?" I giggled

"We're not old enough to marry smartass"

"Not marry. I want you. Skylar Rhain Johnson to be my girlfriend" he smiled standing up. I looked at him, looking for the truth. I nodded slowly, a smile spreading across my face as he picked me up and spun me around. He cupped my face with his hands and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and into his hair. I felt on arm slide around my waist and the other to do... well I don't know. Light flashed and I pulled away, gasping for air. He showed me his phone and I giggled, it was a picture of us kissing.

"So will you?" he asked

"Of course. I wouldn't of kissed you if I didn't want you." I smiled letting him slip the silver 'To Infinity' ring onto my ring finger. He had another, which he put onto his finger. I peeked and saw it said 'And Beyond.' I grinned and kissed his cheek, walking out of the toy cupboard.

**Outfits and pictures on my profile! :D**


	7. Kissing in a Closet

**Beautifully Mad: Lol. ;P. Buzz Lightyear. XD Thanks 4 the review :)**

**DreamerCarroll15: I do too :D. I found them and thought they were cute so x3 Thanks 4 the review.**

* * *

I skipped to the dining room, Liam following, and sat on my regular seat and still smiling, and probably blushing too.

"You're a tomato" June giggled with Harry poking my cheek. I rolled my eyes and looked at my plate. CHICKEN AND MASH POTATO! I grinned and tucked in to my dinner.

~After Dinner~

"I'M FULLLLLLLL!" I sighed placing a hand on my stomach. Carmen and the girls giggled and turned towards Maddie who had her eyes narrowed towards me. I laughed and motioned for her to carry on. She winked at me and held up a box. Monopoly. I groaned, as did the rest of Grove, but the Elm Tree lot just looked plain confused. "Game night" I muttered, loud enough for them to hear.

They groaned as I got up. "No way am I going through another hour of that shit" I muttered walking out of the door, footsteps behind me.

"GUYS! COME ON YOU HAVE TO!" June cried, clinging onto my leg, Harry on the other. I moaned and looked pleadingly at Maddie, who just shook her head.

"FINE! Get off me!" I shook my legs and they scrambled off and stood next to each other.

"Your actually going to do it?" Lilly asked

"Yup" I growled and walked over to beaming Maddie. I looked over to Liam, who just had that smirk on his face. Even if it did annoy me I still found it sexy. Liam stared back at me, like he was searching my mind and walked up to me. I beamed and turned back to the others who were slowly shuffling towards us.

"YAY!" June grinned and hugged each one of us, even Elektra and Sheena.

~10 minutes after Monopoly~

"YAY!" June moved 5 places and I groaned. It's only been 10 minutes but it annoys the fuck outta me. I looked over to Rick who was shuffling in his place. I grinned slightly and raised an eyebrow. He nodded and I smirked sitting back. The people who were out were me, Rick, Tyler, Harry, Sheena, Carmen, Lola, Jezza and Tee. Elektra was in jail. Rick nodded again to me and I counted down for him.

5

4

3

2

1

In a second all the game pieces and cards were all over the floor and the board lying face down on the floor.

"BOO YA!" I screamed high fiving Rick in the process.

"What?! I was about to win!" Liam complained.

"No you werwn't!" June complained

"Wait wait so you think you won?" Liam nodded and crossed his arms. I smirked. "WINNER HAS TO CLEAN UP!" I yelled, making every laugh and June giggled and hug my leg.

"Ugh. I'll do it later" he muttered standing

"Let's play hide and seek!" Lola grinned. I looked around and nodded at Maddie who was sipping tea.

"Kay. Sheena you count. We hide" I smiled and ran off to hide, footsteps following. I heard Sheena groan before I turned the corner to my usual hiding place. Not a moment later the wooden closet opened and shut again and the thump of someone sitting down was heard.

"You alright Sky?" the voice grinned, they had that unmistakable cockney accent. I smiled and sat down next to Liam.

"What you here for?" I poked him

"Wanned to see you" he grinned sitting me on his lap, facing him. Leaning my forehead on his, I stared deeply into his chocolate brown eyes, falling for him all over again. He leant in a kissed me softly, yet passionately. Of course I kissed back, keeping my lips on his.

With each second going by the kiss got deeper, more passionate and most of our emotions were shown.

Love.

Lust.

Affection.

Delight.

Devotion.

Quickly, light was thrown into the closet and a snap of a phone. We pulled back and stared at the blonde.

"Aw. How cute." Sheena grinned walking away, probably posting it onto Twitter/Facebook.


	8. Hope Your Happy

Liam's POV

I pouted, she won. -_-

It's been a week since the whole kissing in the closet thing and now I'm playing leap frog (there's a board game :P).

"Your pouting like a little girl!" Sky laughed, clutching her stomach. "It had to happen one day LiLi" she smiled wiping her eyes. I still sulked and walked hand in hand with her out of the room to mine. She grinned and pulled me forwards using my brown belt and kissed my lips. I smirked and kissed her back, enjoying every moment. She pulled back and kissed my cheek

"You missed" I pouted again and she winked

"Don't you have something to do?" she was referring to the board game in the other room. I groaned and she nodded pointing to the door while she read one of my magazines. Stomping out of the room, I met up with Elektra.

"Liam." She muttered with a nod of her head.

"Elektra" I growled slightly. This girl annoyed me.

"So you and Sky a… couple… now?" she spat couple out like it disgusted her. I nodded and raised an eyebrow entering the den. I went onto my knees and started to pick up the little pieces. "Look Liam. She's changing you. You were pouting before! POUTING! Liam O'Donovan you are turning soft" she said matter-o-factly

"No she's not! And-"

"Don't give me that crap. What happened to Liam the scammer? Hm?" I growled at her

"He's still here." I answered, this conversation is pissing me off.

"Liam. I can make you happy" she smiled cupping my face with her hands and kissing me. Surprisingly, I kissed her back but as soon as I came to my senses I pulled back in disgust.

Sky's POV

I was sitting on Liam's bed reading one of his Harry Potter books. Didn't know he reads…

"Sky? Can I show ya something?" Lola asked walking into the room with her phone illuminated.

"Yeah sure what's up?" I smiled sitting up

"This" she showed me her phone and my heart dropped. It was Liam and Elektra… kissing… I gasped and covered my mouth. "I'm sorry" she hugged me and I hugged back. Soon after I pulled back and growled

"I'll talk to you later" I muttered getting up

"Don't do nothing stupid!" she hollard from the room. I laughed slightly and walked to the kitchen where Trey, Johnny, Rick and Tyler were heading out to play football.

"Yor right Skah?" Trey asked with his cute-ish accent. I laughed

"Yeah everything's PERFECT!" I exaggerated and shooed them out. He gave me one last weird look and went out the back door. I sighed and grabbed a kitchen knife and headed back up the stairs, where I passed Harry and June

"What are you doing with that knife?" Harry asked

"Umm Maddie needs it!" I smiled and he nodded walking back down the stairs with June following in persuit. Walking into Liam and Harry's bedroom I walked to his wardrobe and started to carve my name onto it.

'SKYLAR' was written deep enough for me and I took out his lamp, smashing the bulb, and drew, with the knife, a broken heart on the bed-side table. I smirked and took off the ring he gave me earlier and put it onto the blue bed and stuck the knife in the middle of silver ring.

"I hope your happy O'Donovan." I laughed walking out of the room.


	9. GO AT HER BRO

ALL WILL BE REVEALED GREAT REVIEWERS :D Thanks for the reviews btw. OH AND SORRY FOR THE WAIT D;

Elektra's POV. :O

Ha. That bitch never fucking saw it coming.

Yeah so I blackmailed Lola into doing my bidding, woop di fucking do.

Do I look like I care? I got what I needed and soon enough, Liam is going to be crawling to me.

I watched Sky walk into the kitchen.

So Lola showed her the picture.

Trey was in there, and smiled at her and started talking to her.

I hid behind the door and watched her some more, she nodded and shooed the boys off to go play footy.

She sighed inwardly before grabbing a knife, with a weird gleam in her eye.

She headed my way, holding the knife's blade in her palm. I snuck around one of the big pillars, and watched her from there.

She walked up the stairs and got stopped by the two pip squeaks. Harry was holding Jeff and June was cuddling her stupid bunny, Fluffy or whatever the fucking name is.

She dismissed them easily and walked the rest of the stairs, and into Liam's room.

I gasped quietly before sneaking up and looking from behind the door.

She carved a few things, broke a few things.

Where the fuck is Liam?

She took off _that _ring and placed it neatly on the bed, before stabbing the bed.

What has that bed ever done to her?

She laughed, "Hope your happy O'Donovan."

Sky exited and I made sure I wasn't scene but she walked down the stairs and into her room. I sighed, so she didn't want to kill Liam.

I walked down the stairs, only to meet Lola, who was glaring at me.

"Give me the journal back." She seethed

"Oh no, I'll think I'll hold onto it." I grinned, walking past her.

"We had a fucking deal now give me my journal!" she screamed grabbing my forearm and yanking me back. I shook my arm out of her grasp and smiled.

"Do one last thing for me."

"What you rotten scumbag?" she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Aw you make me blush. Now, I want you to make Liam forget about _her._"

Her eyes widened slightly.

Your probably wondering what I mean well, I went down to have a look at a few files, and turns out sweet little Lola used to carry weapons around with her. And you know, hurt people.

"No. She's my friend, it's bad enough I did what I did." She turned to walk away and I plastered a Cheshire Cat grin on my face.

"_Dear Dairy, he looked at me today, how exciting is that?! I just wish I could tell him how I feel_!" I quoted from her journal.

She had stopped half way of me saying that and turned her head slightly.

_There we go…_

"No." she said and slowly walked away, into the den.

Fucking bitch…

I sighed, if I must. I walked into the den too and stood on the table.

I looked down at Lola who was looking at me in horror. I coughed to get their attention.

"Hey guys! I have some great- UMPH!" I was tackled off the table by Lola, who looked furious.

"YOU FUCKING SCUM! GET ME TO FUCKING DO YOUR FUCKING WORK-" she threw a punch at me before being dragged off.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sky yelled, she was wearing a blue tank top with black short shorts and bunny slippers. She had puffy red eyes, as if she'd been crying. Her cheeks were tear stained and she was sniffling slightly. "What do you mean do your work?" she narrowed her eyes at Lola, who shifted uncomfortably.

"She got me to take a picture of her and Liam kissing." Lola muttered quietly

"AND YOU WENT ALONG WITH IT?" Sky screamed; hurt was evident in her eyes. Why am I even listening to this dribble? I look around the room, and see everyone watching the 2 of them. Except the 2 pipsqueaks.

"I'M SORRY! SHE BLACK MAILED ME!" she pointed at me accusingly.

Sky slowly turned and glared at me. She stalked over to me and looked me in the eye.

"Your fucking lucky I haven't got enough energy to smack you" she growled.

"GO AT HER BRO!" Tyler shouted 'wooping' before shutting up when Rick waked him.


End file.
